1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable-type electronic apparatus and, more specifically, to a portable-type electronic apparatus having a nonlinear mode adapted to a position and a shape of a mounted portion of the human body to be suitable for carrying.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional portable-type electronic apparatus mounted to the armor the wrist portion such as a watch, a flexible film-like liquid crystal display apparatus is used as a liquid crystal display portion and the film-like liquid crystal display apparatus is curved to adapt to a curvature around the wrist. In order to mount the film-like liquid crystal display apparatus in a curved state, a curved face is formed at a surface of a support member of an electronic apparatus main body and a peripheral portion of the film-like liquid crystal display apparatus is pressed to the curved face of the support member while being curved by a hold member. Such conventional apparatus has been proposed in JP-A-6-160820.
However, since the film-like liquid crystal display apparatus is integrally provided with, for example, a polarizer, a rigidity thereof is comparatively high and therefore, it is difficult to curve the film-like liquid crystal display apparatus necessarily to a desired shape. Particularly, when an edge portion of the film-like liquid crystal apparatus not provided with an edge portion disposed on a plane in a curved mounting state of the film-like liquid crystal display apparatus, it is not easy to accurately mount the film-like liquid crystal apparatus in the curved state and positioning of the liquid crystal apparatus in the curved state and positioning of the liquid crystal display apparatus is liable to be inaccurate. When positioning or curving of the liquid crystal display apparatus is not accurately carried out, there is a concern that an active area of a display portion is warped or a positional shift of the display portion is brought about. Further, during pressing or deformation which differ by a portion of the liquid crystal display apparatus, there is also a concern that thicknesses of liquid crystals differ by locations, an interference fringe is produced and a display which differs in color or concentration by locations is produced.